


Protecting Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King glowered while a girl approached one pet alligator.





	Protecting Pets

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glowered while a girl approached one pet alligator. He loathed her sneezing near it. He viewed her dropping a jewel. The Sewer King remained in front of the alligator. He was always going to protect it. The Sewer King sobbed after the alligator was sick and died. 

 

THE END


End file.
